Clubbing
by zakurodaloner
Summary: Zakuro's friends pestured her untill she went clubbing with them...not knowing that they where trying to get her and Pai 2gether...R&R!


**_Clubbing_**

(ZAKURO)

'_I can't believe they got me to go along with this...' _Thought Zakuro _'Okay...Ichigo is with Kish, Lettuce is with Ryou, Mint's with Keiichero, and Pudding's with Tart. And I have no one...which is all the better, a guy would just tie me down, a wolf prefers freedom.'_ Still she whished that she could find some one that she could talk to, tell every thing to...

"Hi Zakuro!" Zakuro turned and saw Ichigo with everyone else and some guy she had never seen before. "What?" she asked coolly, glaring at everyone. Ichigo said "Zakuro, come on have some fun!" Zakuro stared at her "I would be having fun if: A: You guys wouldn't have made me come. Or B: You leave me alone and quit bugging me **while** I'm here."

The guy that she hadn't even met snorted, she whirled around and faced him "And would someone **please** tell me who laughing boy is?" she said curtly "I don't believe I know him." Kish, who clearly didn't hear the tone of her voice or else didn't care said "This is Pai!" and pushed Pai towards her until he was only a inch away, Kish continued "We brought him here to keep you company." Pai's and Zakuro's eyes narrowed at the same time and Zakuro realized that the same thing had happened to Pai so she said "And **why** should we want each others company? Let me guess, you eight decided that **we**" she said pointing at herself then to Pai "need a love life, and to get together, so you kept on fuck'en annoying us until we decided to come, then you all would make us fall in love, is that right?"

There was an uncomfortable silence "Well, Kish...weren't we going to dance?" Kish and Ichigo ran to the dance floor, away from Zakuro and Pai, every one else fallowed their example, soon Zakuro and Pai were alone.

"Thanks." Pai mumbled, Zakuro looked at him "I'm sorry." He looked confused "For what?" "For calling you laughing boy." He looked at her "I deserved it, because that's what I would have said." She smiled and said "At least I'm not the only sane person here." He let out a bark of laughter "With your hair dyed **that** color you're **sane**?" Zakuro looked at him and said "Believe it or not, but this is my natural hair color." He stared at her "No way." "Yes it is, just like how Kish's natural hair color is green, or Tart's is red." Then she looked at him and smiled, looking over him "And **you **can't talk, because you hair color is only a little darker then mine." He grinned "Yeah...and mine's not dyed ether."

"Well...I'm gonna take a walk" Zakuro said "Could I come with you? I don't want to be near them, I might rip their heads off." Said Pai, gesturing to his 'friends'. Zakuro laughed truly, for the first time in weeks "Same here, and yes you can come."

He was staring at her, "What?" she asked defensively "You...never mind." She rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand "Come on." She lead him through the room, and to a bunch of stairs, she went up and lead him to the top floor of the building, and out a window onto the roof, then climbed into a tree and shimmed up to the top-most branches.

Pai sat on a branch next to her and looked at the sunset. He put his arm around her waist, and she laid her head onto his shoulder. They stayed like that for a very long time until the moon was directly above them "I think we should go now." Said Pai, Zakuro sighed "Yeah...but I don't want to." They leaned against each other, and when Pai said "Zakuro..." She turned and he placed his mouth on hers.

(PAI)

'_What am I doing!?!' _Pai's mindscreamed. He pulled back, but she deepened the kiss, slowly flicking her tongue in, and out of his mouth, teasing him until he groaned, and pulled her closer to him. He ran his tongue around the edge of her mouth, then entwined his tongue with hers, slowly they broke apart, Pai pressed his forehead against hers and toke in deep raged breaths. "Sorry 'bout that." He finally gasped out, she gave him a weak smile and said "I kissed you back, didn't I?" He nodded slowly, when he moved away from her she stood up...and jumped out of the tree.

"Zakuro! What are you..." "Ahh...be quite, I'm a dare devil." When he reached her after climbing out of the tree, and taking her hand worriedly she gave him a wicked smile and said "You look cuter when you're scared." And kissed him gently on the cheek. He groaned "Why can't you be normal?" she pouted "It's no fun being normal...just boring."

He smiled "May I drive you home?" she looked at him "I have my motorcycle." Then she disappeared into the darkness.

Pai stood there, trying to think correctly, he had never **_NEVER_** felt this way about a girl before, sure he had been on dates with other girls, but he only went with them once, and **_NEVER _**kissed them, but this girl Zakuro, did really strange things to his senses, his brain could only think about her now, and how he felt about her.

"Pai!" Kish shouted, Pai turned around and saw every one there "Where's Zakuro?" asked Ichigo "She just left." Pai said smiling, Tart walked up to him, and saw a faint trace of purple lipstick on his lips "YOU KISSED HER!!!" yelled Tart "YOU KISSED HER?" asked Mint in disbelief "She's never kissed ANYONE before!" Pai smiled "She could have fooled me." Kish's eyes widened in surprise "She's **that** good?" Pai grinned wickedly "Maybe." Kish's eyes widened even more...they look like charger plates "Lucky bastard..." he muttered, then noticed Ichigo looking sourly at him said "but I'm lucky to have the BEST kisser ever." He said quickly, she punched him on the arm. "Well I'll see you later." Pai said, and left.

The next day he went to the club, and saw Zakuro. "Hey handsome." She said smiling "Hey." He said and they went to the tree and kissed, Zakuro said "I think I like clubbing." And went on kissing him.


End file.
